El amor no es algo prohibido
by Karin fd Uchiha
Summary: Son familia y lo saben, nadie acepta su amor, pero ellos lucharan por el. El destino es incierto - Los quiero pronto vivos o muertos - Nadie los comprende y la gente piensa que están en un error, que están enfermos, pero el amor jamas sera un error. Feliz cumpleaños Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk o Betsy!


Fic de regalo para Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**El amor no es algo prohibido**

**Capitulo único. **

Tal vez su relación no era la más sana del mundo, y hasta mucha gente la tachaba de indebida, pero…

¿Qué importa más que el amor?

¿Y qué si eran primos?

¿Y qué si la sociedad no los aceptaba?

Ya habían intentado por todos los medios alejarse, pues en un principio pensaron – como piensa toda la gente – que era algo indebido, pero pronto descubrieron que el amor no es algo malo, que no importa lo que la gente diga, que ellos podían cambiar lo que sentían.

Su amor era tan puro y sincero…

Ellos solo se necesitaban el uno al otro, así fue siempre, aun y cuando Hiashi el padre de ella descubrió su relación, él quería separarlos, ellos no estaban dispuestos a alejarse el uno del otro, tal vez tendrían una vida difícil pero si estaban juntos no les importaba, así que huyendo de la gente que no comprendía su amor abandonaron la aldea.

Hinata y Neji solo querían ser feliz, la gente no estaba dispuesta a verlos juntos… para ellos su relación era un pecado, como siendo primos podían amarse con tal intensidad, el clan Hyuga – Su propia familia – no lo aceptaba y por eso decidieron seguirlos según palabras de Hiashi "Tenían y era su deber detener a su sobrino y a su hija antes de que cometieran una de las peores aberraciones de la tierra"

Ellos juntos creían poder superar todo, ¿El amor lo puede? ¿O no?

Habían pasado 4 meses desde la última vez que los habitantes de Konoha los habían visto, la versión oficial para aquellos que no pertenecían al Clan era que ambos habían salido de misión y que no se sabía cuando volverían.

Es que acaso no podían dejarlos vivir en paz, o es que simplemente ellos no sabían lo que era realmente amar a alguien.

- Crees que aun nos estén buscando – Susurro tímidamente Hinata entre los brazos de Neji quien la abrazaba con mucho amor para reconfortarla, pues para la chica fue muy duro separarse de su familia, (pero definitivamente hubiera sido más duro separarse de Neji)

- No lo sé cariño, lo único que sé es que te protegeré a como dé lugar… - Tiernamente beso su frente - ¿Lo sabes verdad? –

- Lo sé – Le susurro, pues aun le costaba expresarse bien con él, que algún día fue un chico serio, pero que hoy con ella era realmente tierno y comprensivo, solo con ella.

_:_

- Hiashi-sama hemos hallado una pista que podría llevarnos directo con Hina - El hombre titubeo la última palabra – Con los desertores del clan – Menciono de forma más clara

- Y que esperan para partir en su búsqueda – Hiashi sonó frio e inexpresivo – Los quiero pronto vivos o muertos – Hablaba tan fácil que algunas personas creerían que no estaba consciente de que su hija era la implicada.

- Hai – Contesto el hombre retirándose del lugar.

Hiashi estaba harto quería que todo esto terminara, no podía seguir soportando la carga, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a que su hija cometiera su mayor pecado.

_:_

Días después…

- Hinata – Susurro Neji, cuando ella abrió un poco sus ojos él continuo – Tenemos que irnos, ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí –

- Si Neji-kun – Comenzo a levantarse, ellos no lo sabían pero tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

Un estruendoso ruido llamo la atención de ambos Shinobis quienes rápidamente se pusieron en posición de ataque observando hacia la puerta donde hacían aparición 4 Hyuga's quienes los miraban con atención, enfado y uno de ellos con ¿Dolor?

Un dolor se instalo en el corazón de Hinata no quería atacar a quienes alguna vez la vieron como la familia que eran, pero no tenia opción ella quería estar con Neji lo tenía bien decidido.

La batalla comenzó todo esa escena era devastadora las cosas de la habitación estaban rotas por doquier la pelea no era justa pero aun así Neji y Hinata luchaban por mantenerse juntos, tras pasar el tiempo Hinata estaba cansada pero tenía que continuar no podía dejar que Neji luchara solo, a pesar de que solo quedaban 2 en pie. Volteo a verlo, fue un gran error, fue su distracción el ninja con el que peleaba tomo ventaja con una katana en mano susurro "Lo siento Hinata-sama fue una orden" una lagrima caía por su rostro.

Hinata cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, estaba acorralada, el golpe no llego, abrió los ojos y delante de ella Neji la miraba de frente mientras de su boca salía sangre.

- Te amo Hinata – Susurro, él jamás lo había expresado en voz alta ella lo sabia él se lo demostraba, fue un gran impacto.

- También te amo Neji-kun – Su voz se cortaba – Estarás bien – Sus lagrimas no paraban – Todo estará bien –

Los ninjas que seguían de pie tomaron desprevenida a Hinata amordazándola la llevarían de regreso al Clan, a su hogar no, al que alguna vez fue su hogar.

_:_

- Padre está seguro de –

- Basta – La voz de Hiashi corto la frase que Hanabi pronunciaba – Esta decidido aquella a la que llamaste Hermana ya no existe, la persona que está en el calabozo del Clan no tiene nada que ver contigo – Dijo inexpresivo, clavando la vista en Hanabi – Retírate -

_:_

Los años habían pasado, Hanabi lo sabía muy bien, exactamente 9 años desde lo sucedido con su hermana. Hoy ella se había vuelto líder del clan Hyuga su padre había fallecido un par de días antes, era momento de visitar a su hermana, pues su padre jamás se lo permitió.

Bajo por las escaleras hacia la ultima celda del calabozo familiar, añoraba a su hermana, jamás fueron muy cercanas pero estaba conmovida de que ella hubiera luchado por su amor de una forma tan intensa, mientras más se acercaba, más le parecía oír sollozos. Apresuro su paso.

- Hinata – Susurro viendo dentro de la celda, abrió rápidamente encontrando a su hermana de rodillas en el suelo.

- Neji-kun – su voz sonaba débil - ¿Eres tú? ¿Por fin has vuelto? – Le dolía verla así – Tendremos la familia que siempre quisimos –

Hanabi derramo un par de lagrimas, no podía verla así, algunos guardias le habían contado que ella siempre se negó a si misma que Neji hubiera muerto, no tenia caso sacarla de su prisión ella no estaba bien.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de ese lugar, pues por el estado en que Hinata se hallaba estaba segura que pronto estaría nuevamente con el amor de su vida.

- Adiós hermana -

Bueno antes que nada Feliz cumpleaños! Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk, y pues ojala te guste, se que aun no soy una experta en escribir fic's pero realmente espero que te guste..


End file.
